


New

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: A bit of tension snaps, right off the bat.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	New

"The new kind of cops, huh," Danny leans back in the rusty chair left behind in their new office space. Only him and Steve are left, finishing off the last beers. 

"Yeah," Steve agrees. "Hopefully in more ways than one."

In the fading light Steve looks magic, skin glowing. And Danny wants. Wants Steve; something he's tried to ignore since they managed to both get shot on their first case. Something he's tried to ignore in all his life. 

"Well then," Danny leans towards Steve, whose eyes first widen in surprise then darken. "Stop me if I'm wrong." 

Steve doesn't.


End file.
